


dream a little dream of me

by ladypimpernel



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hamilton References, It's pretty close, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr request fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypimpernel/pseuds/ladypimpernel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann has a surprising talent.  A short, fluffy piece for all of us riding that Holtzbert ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [saltyspacegal](http://www.saltyspacegal.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. 
> 
> They wanted "a fic where Holtzmann is maybe late at the lab one day and Erin walks in on her singing? The (other) busters are getting dinner or something?" 
> 
> The inspiration was Kate McKinnon's [mini cover of "Dream a Little Dream of Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm0rkKqwD-0&feature=youtu.be).
> 
> Hope you like it!

It's quarter to seven in the morning when Erin stumbles into the firehouse clutching a steaming latte, not bothering to take her sunglasses off. The bright lights hanging overhead were not welcome on a day where she had only managed about three and a half hours of sleep. She was looking forward to a few hours of peace and quiet – alone – in her workspace before the other women filtered in for the day.

“ _Birds singing in a sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me...”_  
  
The melody floats in from the direction of their shared lab. Erin's first reaction is pang of anger. What had she told the others about leaving things turned on overnight? She makes her way across the room towards the direction of the music, eager to bathe herself in silence.  
  
_“Say nighty night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me...”_  
  
As she gets closer, she realizes that it's no radio or T.V. No. She _knows_ that voice. It's a voice that's usually spouting technobabble at her slack expression, not crooning like a lounge singer out of an old movie.  
  
“Holtzmann?”  
  
The blonde stops her singing, looking up at Erin with a calm expression.  
  
“What? You don't like it?”  
  
“N-no. That's not it,” Erin is quick to clarify. The singing was beautiful – like something out of a Broadway musical. “I just didn't know -”  
  
“I could sing?” Holtzmann finishes for her. “ _And, if you don't know – now you know.”_ The Hamilton melody slips past her lips easily. Erin cocks an eyebrow, unable to hide her surprise. “Eh, I don't tell a lot of people.”  
  
“Why not?” Erin knows that if she had a singing voice like the other woman's, she definitely wouldn't be keeping it a secret.  
  
“You don't have any hidden talents, Gilbert?”  
  
“Uh...” the redhead thinks about it for a moment.  
  
“Alright,” Holtzmann speaks up, filling the silence. “I guess that's for you to know, and me to find out.” Her statement is followed up with a well-timed wink.  
  
What was _that_ supposed to mean? Erin can feel her eyes go wide.  
  
“Well, I can tell you didn't get a lot of sleep last night,” the engineer nods towards the cup of coffee clutched in the other woman's hand as well as the sunglasses, which are now resting on top of Erin's head. “I can stop.” She makes a zipper pulling motion over her closed mouth.  
  
“Okay – uh – thanks,” Erin begins walking away – back towards the front of the firehouse. She stops as she reaches the doorway.  
  
“You know what? Maybe keep it down a little...but you don't have to stop.” The redhead's eyes go from her feet to slowly meeting Holtzmann's gaze.  
  
“Whatever you say, oh exhausted one.” She gives an exaggerated salute. Erin stifles a chuckle, heading back to her desk to begin her work for the day.  
  
As she's powering up her computer, she can once again hear the tune coming from the back of the building; picking up where the voice last left off.  
  
“ _While I'm alone and blue as can be – dream a little dream of me.”_


End file.
